


[Translation]局内人|A House Divided

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Halloween Challenge, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Psychological Horror
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: JenValjean24601的万圣节挑战应梗。斜体部分引自原著。
Relationships: Javert & Jean Valjean
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A House Divided](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544722) by [AxmxZ (Boanerges)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boanerges/pseuds/AxmxZ). 



> JenValjean24601的万圣节挑战应梗。  
> 斜体部分引自原著。

****局内人|** ** ****A House Divided** **

AxmxZ(Boanerges)

****第一章** **

_《悲惨世界》_ _·_ _第五_ _部·_ _第六_ _卷《_ _不眠之夜》_ _·_ _第四章《不_ _死_ _的_ _肝脏_ _》_

_他用同样的姿势呆到天明，在床上，上身扑在两膝上，被巨大的命运所压服，也许被压垮了，唉！他两拳紧握，两臂伸成直角，好像一个被钉在十字架上刚取下来的人，脸朝地被扔在那里。他呆了十二个小时，一个隆冬漫漫长夜里的十二个小时，他冻得冰凉，但没有抬一下头，也没有说一句话。一动不动，就像死尸一样，这时，他的思潮在地下打滚又腾空，有时像七头蛇，有时像鹰鹫。他一动不动，像个死人；忽然他痉挛地颤抖起来，他贴在珂赛特衣服上的嘴又在吻这些衣服；这时人才看到他是活着的。_

_谁？人？既然冉阿让是一个人，并没有任何人在旁？_

_这是个在暗中的“人”。_

***

女门房又不见了。

冉阿让本打算敲敲门，最后还是决定用冻僵了的手指头去探探她那半掩着的窗户。窗子开了，冉阿让从7-2B号门牌上方的锈长钉上取下钥匙。

如果他还有心思关注一下身边的小事，可能会注意到门房桌上那瓶几乎喝光了的廉价白兰地，以及桌下另一个翻倒的小瓶子，淌出的腐败黑色液体一直滴落到地板上，然后得出跟上周一样的结论，也就是她在床上睡死了。既然她这么粗心，连门房的窗户都不锁，随便什么人都可以从中拿到去后院和西翼任何公寓的钥匙，也许他会琢磨着得和这个昏头的老妪坐下来，认真地谈一谈这件事。

但是那天晚上，冉阿让心事重重，对周遭的情况也只是堪堪把控。就像恶臭会使人丧失其余的嗅觉一样，那灾难般的一天让他对可能迫在眉睫的危险几乎浑然不觉。

他穿过黑暗的院子，拖着步伐走在碎石小路上。不知什么地方，有狗吠得声嘶力竭，一个男人好好训了它一通，一声撞击，那叫声化作了可怜的哀鸣。

到了门口，冉阿让在篮子里摸索着找火柴，点燃蜡烛，灼伤了手指都没有意识到。

公寓已被被搬空了。橱柜门大开，成段的麻绳和大片撕烂的包裹纸被胡乱丢弃在角落里，地板上有是轻便家具搬走后留下的成块灰层和道道擦痕。当冉阿让经过餐具柜时，发觉他踩到了什么东西。他低头一看，发现了一块已经被他踩成了白灰的瓷片，是杜桑收藏的陶瓷小摆设摔碎了留下的——黄色的干草堆上羞答答地抱在一起的粉色牧羊女和蓝色牧羊男孩子。这对本安栖在奶精和糖碗之间的田园孩童也没能幸免。

冉阿让机械地关上精致的玻璃橱门，不顾习惯、卫生和常识，连钉了掌的鞋都没脱就上楼去了。空空的墙壁回响着楼梯愤愤不平的呻吟声，但是冉阿让的房间里没有邻居，所以没有人会注意到这种噪音——冉阿让依旧处于浑浑噩噩的状态。

有那么几分钟，冉阿让像一个迷失方向的幽灵一样，在房间里走来走去。杜桑住的阁楼和珂赛特的卧室只剩下家徒徒四壁，除了一件冉阿让叫不上名的女用衣物被主人遗弃在杜桑的折叠床下，一件个人物品都不剩了。珂赛特的房间感觉异乎寻常地大，冷得让人不舒服，笨重的家具和寡淡的墙面没了繁复的小饰品、花边和彩色印花棉布窗帘装点，也一样冰冷，冉阿让几乎立刻就从房间里退了出来。

在他自己的卧室里，冉阿让把蜡烛放在书桌上，捡起矮圆床头柜上的提包，从口袋里取出钥匙。锁“咔嗒”一声开了，冉阿让把小提箱里的东西摊到床上：一双小鞋子，一套为六岁女孩量身制作的丧服，一股浓烈的樟脑味儿。

他用颤抖的双手把那些小衣服铺在床罩上，仿佛是要在为又一个寒日的旅途劳顿给小珂赛特准备衣物：针织衬裙，长筒袜，羊毛长袍，掉了一颗扣子的厚紧身上衣，围裙，围巾和帽子，所有这些东西都小得不可思议。只有她的洋娃娃不在，他想，她的凯瑟琳，还有我圣诞节送给她的那枚金路易。

还有她，他心里一沉，她也不在。我的珂赛特也不在。

_于是他那白发苍苍可敬的头倒到床上，这个镇静的老人的心碎了，他的脸可以说是埋在珂赛特的衣服里，如果这时有人从楼梯上走过，就可以听见沉痛的哀嚎。_


	2. Chapter 2

似乎几个小时过去了，他的眼泪还没有流干。冉阿让就这样躺在床罩上，脸埋在留有余香的黑羊毛里，似乎没有必要起来。似乎任何事情都失去了意义。冉阿让抱着枕头，仍跪在地板上，陷入了沉思，以及一段不安的睡眠。

冉阿让不知道是什么弄醒了他，但他确信在他睡觉的时候房子里发生了什么事。他从床单上抬起头来。是不是有什么声音？屋子里一片死寂，冷得让人受不了；冉阿让的膝盖和腿因为跪在冰冷的地板上早已冻得冰凉。

他向窗外望去。下雪了，而且有一段时间了：院子里的花坛上，病树的枝头都盖上了厚重的雪被。门房里亮着灯：她的相好定是从酒馆下夜班回来了。

也许是那道光把我唤醒了，冉阿让思忖着。

杜桑的阁楼天花板的什么地方有块木板吱吱作响——冉阿让一直没去修它。狂风似乎是在响应这吱吱呀呀，呼啸着打在结霜的窗玻璃上。

啊，冉阿让心想。

睡眠并没让他恢复精神。他是被噩梦惊醒的。

他发现自己在和一具尸体摔跤。细节已经变得模糊，但是冉阿让仍然记得那具尸体异乎寻常地强壮——非人的强壮——面容疲倦而沉重，冉阿让当时就有一种出离的诡异和熟悉感。他恍然想起活死人这种不死之物怕是畏惧圣十字；然而，在他举起手在灰色的裹尸布上划十字之前，那东西已经从冉阿让的束缚下解脱出一只手，在冉阿让身上划起了十字。这下冉阿让明白了，这念头根本起于尸体本身。他还没来得及弄明白就醒了。

醒了，却不知道自己该怎么办。

我应该生火吗？他想。可是珂赛特和杜桑都不在这里——难道真的要把柴火浪费在我自己身上？

冉阿让又朝窗外看了一眼：大雪纷飞，狂风呼啸。他想了一会儿，似乎看见一个黑影站在门房旁的街上，被窗子透出的微弱灯光照亮了，但是一阵风卷雪飘模糊了他的视线，当他再看向那里时，已经没有人了。


	3. Chapter 3

不管冉阿让怎么向黑暗的雪中看去，他还是看不见那个人影。

一定是街灯的影子，他想，僵硬地爬起来，有点害怕。如果他不去睡觉，又不想冻得四肢失去知觉，甚至冻伤的话，那怕是免不了要生火了。冉阿让拖着嘎嘎作响的膝盖走到炉边。

有几分钟，冉阿让蹲在那里，把柴火和蘸了树脂的引火棍堆好。有什么东西不屈不挠地想引起他的注意；在他的心灵之眼的边缘似乎是有什么东西，仿佛夜空中那种晦暗的星星，只有当人们不去看它时才能注意到它的存在，如果全神贯注地观察，它就消失了。尽管他点燃了第三根引火棍（另外两根由于某种不明原因拒绝燃烧），并点燃了柴火，他仍然有一种感觉，觉得有人在他睡着的时候来过房子。

而且，他猛然意识到，他们没有离开。

冉阿让停了下来，手里拿着一根闷烧的引火棍。屋内寂静无声，连阁楼上那块任性的木板也不再哀鸣了。唯一能听到的只有风的怒吼，自从他醒来以后，外头已经酝酿出了一场猛烈的暴风雪，狂风刀呼啸伴着炉火的噼啪作响构成了一首舒适的交响乐。

冉阿让皱起眉头，仔细听着，在噼啪作响的风声之外，隐隐有另一种声音。

脚步声。

冉阿让突然感到手上一阵刺痛，是火柴烧到了指尖。他在尽量不牵动衣物布料的情况下静静地站了起来，并没有往半开的门那边踏一步，只是往过倚了上去。

毫无疑问，楼梯那边传来了轻巧却厚重的脚步声。

冉阿让颤抖了。

在有时间打退堂鼓以前，他就决定了，知道来犯之人的身份比在云里雾里摸索着要强。冉阿让鼓起勇气，伸出手，抓住门把手，深深地吸了一口气，猛地拉开门，手握那根已经发黑的木柴，跳到了过道里。

楼梯是空的。

我在胡思乱想，冉阿让想，他已经完全被搞糊涂了。谁会来这里？珂赛特？抛弃她的新婚丈夫和婚宴？杜桑，选这样的日子离开她的女主人？沙威，起死回生来抓他？

他的脑海里突然浮现出一个丑陋的画面：沙威发泡的尸体小心翼翼地走上楼梯，吸饱了水的外衣上长满了污秽的河草；他用那根铅头手杖摸索着台阶，代替看不见的灰色眼睛。

冉阿让战栗了一下，在退回房间以前朝楼下的门口望了最后一眼。钥匙没插锁里，冉阿让想，因为它在我口袋里。他捏了捏衣袋，满意地握住了钥匙。如果钥匙在我身上，就没有人可以在不暴力开门开窗的情况下进来，也没法走烟囱，炉子生了火，那里充满了滚烫的烟。我不可能在上述情况发生时酣然大睡，因为哪怕是最细微的噪音也能把我吵醒。因此，这里只有我一个人。

在冷静下来之后，冉阿让用一根引火柴点燃了蜡烛，经过深思熟虑，又从书架上取下了那本折了角的《库克船长航海记》。他坐在柳条编成的靠背椅上，把头靠在胳膊肘上，翻到上次读的地方，再次全神贯注地寻找起南方大陆。

一段时间过去了。炉火已经从强烈的橙色火焰衰减成了舒适的红碳，在这个过程中，房间变得温暖宜人。外面的暴风雨也开始平息下来。

冉阿让刚刚和“决心号”的船员们一起在夕阳湾停泊，这时有人在他耳朵上方发出了一声清晰的咳嗽声。

冉阿让仿佛被一阵狂风从椅子上吹了起来。他冲出房间，来到走廊里。楼梯上没有人。珂赛特的房间里，杜桑的阁楼里，客厅里，厨房里，农产品储藏室里，都没有一个人。

冉阿让对自己虚弱的神经摇摇头，又上了楼梯，故意踏得重重的，好像是要吓走自己的恐惧。在他房间的门口，他愣住了。

亡故的侦察员沙威坐在他办公桌后的椅子上，穿着那件亘古不变的大衣，他那顶破旧的灰色帽子放在床上，铅头手杖靠在桌子上。沙威正面带嘲讽地翻阅着冉阿让的《航海记》。

“库克是个垃圾，”他用一种不容置喙的语气说罢，把书扔回了桌子上。“您该读读洪堡的书。库克的新西兰跟洪堡的新安德卢西亚相比完全不值一提。”

冉阿让的神经彻底断了弦。这可怜的老人晕了过去。


	4. Chapter 4

“……康达迈恩……布干维尔岛……丹皮尔和库克[1]……我有点儿摸清您的套路了。年纪大了反而不安分了，冉阿让？布兰托姆……多比涅，他俩，嗯？胡格诺教派的两面[2]……弗利的历史……贝卡里亚[3]——哦!”

沙威的声音像一支羸弱的烛火般时隐时现。冉阿让费了好大劲才睁开眼睛，发现自己又躺在了珂赛特的衣服上了。房间的另一头，沙威正像个院士那样吹毛求疵地检阅他的书架。

“这又是什么？《哈姆雷特》？英文原版？”

沙威敏捷地抽出一本八开大小的书，打开翻了几页。

“波隆尼尔在这方面给出了什么好建议？‘莫要自欺欺人’？还是说那是赫瑞修的话[4]？”

“不知道，”冉阿让说，惊讶地发现自己竟然平心静气，“我连第一幕都没看完。”

沙威突然变得一脸茫然，他“啪”得合上书本，小心翼翼地把它归位，又从旁取了本薄得多的书。

“啊!”沙威咧开嘴笑了。“这下水落石出了!”他惊呼道，对窝在帆布床上的冉阿让展示了他的战利品：一本摘录马洛和莎士比亚作品名句的集子，作者给这本专著起了一个夸张的名字——《对牛弹琴》。冉阿让用十个苏从一个码头边的书商那里买下它，并不是因为他有兴趣了解仇英的作者觉得英国戏剧中哪些算是天籁之声，而是看到书商旁边凳子上穿着破裙和木鞋的瘦弱妻子似乎冷得要命。这本书他后来只翻开过一两次。

“我觉得您更像是读歌德的那种人，”冉阿让说。他现在平静下来了，决定听天由命，因为他知道自己在做恶梦。

沙威幽默地看了他一眼，用左手捂住胸口，安静而悲怆地念道：

“Zwei Seelen wohnen, ach! In meiner Brust - die eine wil lsich von der andern trennen……”

他念了一半不念了，“听起来很熟悉吧？”他问冉阿让。

“有一点儿，”冉阿让说。

“‘一点儿’!胡说八道!您当然知道。如果我知道，您也知道。”

“您太抬举我了。”

沙威仔细地看着他。“我不这么认为，”他皱着眉头说，然后换了沉闷、单调的语气继续，冉阿让每个字都听得清清楚楚，可无论他多么努力地去理解，却根本听不出个意思来。沙威说完，好奇地看着他，冉阿让只能耸耸肩。

“听起来像是胡言乱语，”他承认。

沙威脸上闪现出一个笑容。“好吧，那一定就是胡言乱语，”他倒是大方承认，接着又把注意力转回到书架上去了。

现在，冉阿让有点不能肯定他是否真的在睡梦中了。“所以《通报》上的那篇文章是假的吗？”他犹豫地问。

“显然，”沙威咕哝道。冉阿让下一个架子上的书脊——一套物权法的合集——似乎冒犯到了他。

“但是您为什么在这里？为什么不在六个月前来？”

沙威僵住了。他的脸稍稍转过来了一些，冉阿让只能看见一只瞥向他的锐利灰眸，以及微微下弧，似乎有些不快的嘴角。

“那我应该问您，冉阿让，”他慢慢地说。“ _我_ 为什么在这里？过去六个月没有我在身边，您似乎也过得很好。”沙威几不可察地朝法律书籍那儿点了点头。“挖出您的宝藏，给您的女儿一个家，再拆了它，把那女孩嫁给一个笨蛋律师——真是狡猾又违法。”

“我没在他们的结婚证书上签字!”冉阿让抗议道。

“是啊，谢主恩典，”沙威讽刺地说，彻底转身面对冉阿让，像猫头鹰那样一眨不眨地盯着他。

冉阿让发觉在房间并没有热到能让他汗流浃背的地步。

“您怎么进来的？”他平静地问。

沙威盯着他看了好几秒钟。

“通过门，”他慢条斯理地回答，听着甚至有点傻。

“您是怎么做到的？”

“我是怎么通过门进来的？”沙威像是被逗乐了。“通过门进来并不是什么不可思议的把戏吧。您又是怎么做到的？”

“用钥匙开门，”冉阿让用低沉的声音说，从裤子口袋里拉出钥匙给沙威看。“用这把钥匙。独一无二，从不离身。”他把腿从床上甩下来，突然感到一阵眩晕，坐了起来。“您是怎么进来的？”

沙威盯着钥匙看了许久，然后走到床前，从大衣左边口袋里掏出了把一模一样的钥匙。

“‘不管你躲到哪里去，我向你发誓，我一定在那里等着你’，”他用一种奇怪的抑扬顿挫的语调说着，把钥匙扔到了珂赛特的衣服上。

冉阿让困惑地对比着两把钥匙，擦去额头上的冷汗。

“这是什么诡计吗……？”他低声说。

沙威耐心地等待着，他那双浅灰色的眼睛似乎在昏暗的房间中发着磷光。

“我是不是忘了什么？”冉阿让大声问自己。“您听起来好像在重复一个诺言……甚至是一个誓言。”

沙威什么也没说。

“您为什么那样看着我？”

“我只是想弄清楚年老对您的记忆到底有多大的影响，”沙威说。“你似乎忘记了我的许多事情。”

“我……我从来就对您了解不多。”

沙威的眼中有什么东西一闪而过，令他的脸几乎恐怖起来。

“您错了，”他低声说，“您知道我的一切。”

【译注】

[1]康达迈恩在澳大利亚，布干维尔岛属于巴布亚新几内亚，丹皮尔和库克都是英国冒险家、航海家，不过一民一官，前者是海盗，后者是海军军官。

[2]爱阿格里帕多比涅是法国诗人，他受父亲影响是胡格诺教（新教加尔文派在法国的名字）的支持者，介入了16世纪后期的法国宗教战争（胡诺格教和天主教），除了诗歌也写了一些宗教和当时时政相关的书。新教是主张限制王权的，代表新兴资产阶级主张。布朗托姆其实名叫皮埃尔·德·布尔戴尔，因曾任布朗托姆修道院院长，故人称布朗托姆。在宗教战争中他是天主教派的，不过采用了不少胡格诺教的改革方式。他要求家人在他死后出版所有的笔记自传，冉阿让在这里应该读的就是这些。

[3]切萨雷贝卡里亚是意大利法学家、哲学家、政治家。他以作品《论犯罪与刑罚》而闻名，在此书中他深刻批评刑求、酷刑与死刑，成为现代刑法学的奠基之作。

[4]波隆尼尔和赫瑞修都是《哈姆雷特》中的人物。波隆尼尔是篡位叔叔的御前大臣，喜欢说教，虽然那些说教并不是没有道理，阻挠过王子的爱情，最后偷听哈姆雷特和王后对话被前者刺死。赫瑞修是哈姆雷特的密友，知道很多秘密和哈姆雷特的想法，是哈姆雷特的传声筒，在剧中象征他忠实的朋友。


	5. Chapter 5

这是冉阿让今晚不知道第几次出了一身冷汗了。

“您这是什么意思？”

沙威没有回避眼神接触，他慢慢地退了两步，站到了闷烧的火堆旁，他那件齐地长的大衣的褶边几乎擦到了壁炉的砖头。

“您为什么不把外套脱下来呢？”冉阿让说，“火烧得很热，您的衣服会烧焦的。”

沙威机械地把手指放在喉咙上，然后停顿了一下。“是了，”他说，“是了，我们就从这里开始。”

“开始什么？”

“您的再教育，冉阿让，”沙威叹息道，“快告诉我，我外套里面穿的是什么？”

冉阿让眨了眨眼。

“什么？”

“您听到了，我的大衣里面穿的是什么？”

“我……我怎么可能知道呢？”冉阿让问。

沙威翻了个白眼，咬紧牙关，一脸恼怒。

“就猜一把呗。”

“一件……黑色背心？”冉阿让犹豫不决地说。沙威点点头，催他继续说下去。“还有一件灰色的马甲。丝制的。”

“花纹呢？”

“没有……不，等等……格子的，但不明显。是黑线勾勒的。”

“太好了。看您也算上道儿了。裤子呢？”

“紧身剪裁，黑色，外裤缝是灰色的。有表袋。露出一根银色表链。”

沙威像变魔术那样华丽地脱下外套，搭在胳膊上——冉阿让甚至没有注意到他什么时候解开的扣子。

冉阿让的嘴顿时干了。“不可能!”他低声说。

沙威穿着一件厚实的灰色丝绸背心，装饰有黑线方格图案，图案有些模糊，在外套着一件合身的黑色上衣，高腰，短尾，下面穿着一条直腿的黑裤子，两边各有一条灰色的条纹。一条优雅的表链在火光中闪闪发光。

“现在明白点了吗？”沙威问道，他从光滑的黑衣袖上扯掉了一根线头。

冉阿让感觉血液在耳畔轰鸣，他觉得自己快要发疯了。

“当然，您口袋里有一块表，”冉阿让喃喃自语。“也是银的。您的鼻烟盒也是，木制镶银。”

“上面有什么特别的雕刻吗？”

冉阿让闭了一会儿眼睛，想象着一个橡木小盒子，边缘镶着精致的银叶图案。

“‘鞠躬尽瘁，’”最后他睁开眼睛说。

沙威没有回答，而是走上前去，在他身旁的床上坐了下来，床因为他的体重而明显地塌下去一块，他把他那件厚重的外套放在珂赛特的衣服上面。冉阿让冲动地伸手去摸它。那块厚厚的灰色布料，经年使用已经磨得很软，被雪水弄湿了。

沙威微微一笑，从口袋里掏出冉阿让想象中的鼻烟盒，他打开盖子，展示上面的刻字。

“来一撮吗？”他亲切地提出。

冉阿让跳了起来：

“您靴子里还穿着丝袜!”他咄咄逼人地喊道，“镂空的!粉色蕾丝边!”

沙威笑得肩膀直抖。他伸出一条长腿，抬起闪亮的靴尖，他看着它，扭了扭脚趾，扰动了柔软的皮革。

“恐怕不是，”他带着几乎失望的微笑说。

“为什么不呢？”冉阿让问道。他的头晕目眩。

“因为您并不真的相信，”沙威说，“这种疯狂是有限度的。”

冉阿让慢慢地从床上退开，然后猛地推开卧室的门，跑下楼梯。

“最有趣的是，”沙威的声音就在他的耳朵上方，仿佛他一点都没有动，“您虽然已经疯了好一段时间，却已经完全忘记了这件事！多么奇怪啊。”

冉阿让急着出屋，没开锁就去拉房门，结果把门把手扯掉了。冉阿让一动不动地站了一会儿，听着沙威那几乎无声的笑声在屋子里回荡。他转身背对着门，重重坐在了地上，他丢掉门把手，捂住了脸。

“你到底是谁，沙威？”他垂头丧气地对着手掌低声说。

“我到底是谁？”沙威从旁边的什么地方喊道。冉阿让抬起头来。沙威就坐在餐桌旁，两臂交叉放在胸前。“这个问题你还是问问自己吧，冉阿让。多年以来，你一直在问自己这个问题。”

“你是真实的吗？”

“我和你一样真实，”沙威严肃地说。

“那我是鬼魂吗？”

“不，你还活着。”

“那你怎么能随意出现又消失呢？”冉阿让呻吟道。“我的想象力怎么能决定你穿什么衣服？”

他试图站起来，试图用别的方法把门撬开。结果就是，他晕头转向，慢慢的，瘫倒，倒在了床上，贴上了墙，两肘靠在被子上，头枕在冰冷的墙纸上。沙威坐在他旁边，心烦意乱地把手杖的圆头在两手之间转来转去。他们又回到了他的卧室。

“我很喜欢数学，”沙威说。“这一定是我内心深处潜藏的印度教信仰。如你所知，我的族群和印度斯坦族同宗。他们在数学和国际象棋等方面有着悠久的历史。我突然想到，自然数的某种特性完美地描述了我们的处境。你喜欢数字，不是吗，冉阿让？”

冉阿让什么也没说，他的嘴里似乎塞满了棉花。

“你看，”沙威继续说，“如果取正自然数的平方根，结果可以是另一个正自然数，也可以是一个相同的负自然数。然而，如果一个人试图对这两个数继续开方，那其中负数的根必然是虚数。我只是在提醒你，因为你多年前第一次对自己描述我们的处境时就是这样说的，当时，这个游戏刚刚开始。”

“一个数字的正根……和它镜像的虚数根，”冉阿让喃喃地说。

“啊!你开始记起来了，”沙威满意地说。

“你不是真的，”冉阿让咕哝着，浑身发冷，“你从来就不是真的。”

“恰恰相反，对你来说，我比世界上所有真实的东西都要真。”

“但只是对我。”

沙威大笑起来。

“嗯，当然!”他说道，“除了你，还有谁能看到听到自己的良心呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附上作者汤不热的梗源，作者太太和prudencepaccard（土伦ask）太太讨论沙威并非十九世纪初法国警察的精确描写时发散出的搏击俱乐部梗，也就是对原著冉阿让精神分裂可行性脑洞，我觉得可以看作本文的背景描述……  
> axmxz.tumblr.com/post/189820986322/untitled-how-the-fuck-does-the-french-police


End file.
